


The Rainbow Six

by AfterAllImAnIdol



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Yuna, Angels, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Physcic Mei, Physics, Seer Kokona, Seers, The hit new gdme show: is it crack or is it not, Werewolf Koharu, Werewolves, Witch Saki, Witches, Yuna's cuteness is a disguise, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterAllImAnIdol/pseuds/AfterAllImAnIdol
Summary: Rumors say that these six are actually a council of supreme beings gathered to control the evil that leaks into the school.But only a fool would believe that.





	The Rainbow Six

Destinies are strange things. Strange things that Seers knew well.

Seers could see things that others couldn't. That others Seers couldn't, sometimes. And Kokona Haruka was one of them. Kokona could see the path of time. How it restarted and restarted and never went past a full week. She had told the rest of the council, but they could do nothing of it. They were too busy protecting her. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but she would rather be killed over and over again and have this figured out, then be safe but live the same week forever. She just wanted to move on. But she didn't have physical powers like the others. So as she was killed again, she sighed. Next time will be the last, she promised herself. She knew she was lying.


End file.
